


gone?

by iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention/pseuds/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention
Summary: Angsty look at how Alex felt about Laurens’ death.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	gone?

I don’t even know.

I haven’t heard from Laurens in weeks.

He’s in South Carolina, redefining the very word “bravery.”

God, I hope I see him again.

Dangerous business, war is.

I sit at my desk, head in my hands, glasses foggy with breath.

I hear footsteps coming from outside my door.

“Alexander.” It’s Eliza, holding an envelope.

 _Don’t read that_. “It’s from John, I’ll read it later.” I say, smiling. _Who knows what he wrote_.

He’s okay!

And he wrote me back!

My last letter was a bit... confusing, I’ll admit.

I never realized how much I..

well..

 _Loved_ , him until he went off on his own.

“It isn’t, Alexander. It’s from his father.”

Oh god.

“Will.. will you read it for me?” I ask, my legs weak.

Please, no. Anything. I’ll give anything.

“On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina.” She starts.

I almost collapse right then.

He can’t be gone.

He can’t be gone.

This isn’t true, it’s a joke, someone wrote this to mess with me...

“As you know,” Eliza continues, “John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting 3,000 men for the first all-black military regiment.”

He did. He always talked about it, and we were happy to help him with his plans.

Oh god, he’s _gone_.

“His dream of freedom for these men dies with him.”

It’s like a stab wound.

And then staying alive while your attacker rips your heart out of your bleeding chest.

And you can’t even scream.

You know it’s over, there’s nothing you can do.

I collapse on the floor.


End file.
